Fierna
Summary Fierna is the fiery duchess of the Fourth layer of Baator, the Nine Hells. Daughter of Belial, Fierna is merely a figurehead for her father, who was deposed by Asmodeus after the Reckoning. Recently, following the ascension of Glaysa thanks to her father, Fierna has been eyeing the rule of the throne for herself. Taught everything she knows by her father, she now seeks to take over and rule the realm for herself. Fierna is believed to be the consort to her father, though this does not spell out total loyalty. This archdevil is the Patron of Sensuality and Sexuality. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | Low 2-C Name: Fierna, The Fiery Duchess, Duchess of the Fourth Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Fiendish Codex II: Tyrants of the Nine Hells) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Archdevil, Lord of the Nine Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation (Devils contribute to the balance of Chaos and Law that makes up reality; with an upset of the balance in favor of either one, severe effects take place within reality, including delusion of the minds of those aligned with the opposite force, inexplicable deaths, etc), Corruption (Type 3), Morality Manipulation (Merely listening to the words of a Devil can turn a target evil), Soul Manipulation (Devils are capable of sending souls to hell, though prefer evil ones, upon their death), BFR (Souls transform into a physical shell and are cast into Baator upon death), Text Manipulation (A devil imprints the soul of a corrupted target with their name automatically), Extrasensory Perception (A devil can see the state of one's soul and if another devil has claimed it), Pain Manipulation (A devil is capable of torturing and flaying the soul), Energy Manipulation (Hell is powered by divine energy drawn out from the soul via pain), Power Bestowal (All devils save Lemures can raise other devils to a higher rank, effectively giving the abilities of that rank), Reactive Evolution (Given enough soul energy, a devil can ascend to a new rank of devil, for example, a Spined Devil may become a Bearded Devil), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Anyone outside of the ranks of Baator seeing their regeneration is induced with crippling fear), Absorption (A devil can absorb the energy released by a soul), Disease Manipulation (Those that devour the flesh of a Baatezu once killed become lethally ill), Preparation (As military geniuses, devils benefit greatly from preparation, creating traps and tricks to practically ensure victory in a given encounter), Fear Manipulation (The equipment of a Devil induces moderate fear in those around them), Abstract Existence (Type 1, As Outsiders, devils are purely abstract in their physiology, lacking any biology in a traditional sense), Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Magic, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2, Gods are concepts given form, allowing them to change their concepts by changing themselves, all across reality), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, deity-class creatures can return from being erased by a Sphere of Annihilation, which erases mind, body, and soul), Regeneration Nullification (Mid-Godly, a deity, demon lord, or archdevil can indeed permanently kill a god, though they must generally be lesser in status to do so), Acausality (Types 1 and 4, comparable to deities on the level of Labelas Enoreth, who is the reason causality even proceeds), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9; Devils will resurrect if killed outside of Baator; Many devils are older than measured time itself, including several Pit Fiends and multiple Archdevils, such as Dispater)), Avatar Creation, Possession, Probability Manipulation (The actions of deity-class beings can increase their chances to do various things passively- they will always move first, always deal maximum damage, always hit their target, etc), Mind Manipulation (Deities can control the minds of those within their sphere/alignment), Holy Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Archdevils can create harmful weather effects on their layers of Baator and presumably elsewhere), Petrification (Archdevils can petrify other beings on their own level or far stronger), Enhanced Senses, Telepathy, Damage Reduction, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Space-Time Manipulation (Deity class beings can control the entirety of the space-times of their planes or layers), Enhanced Senses, Aura of Fear, Social Influencing, Summoning, Invisibility, Statistics Amplification, Damage Reduction, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Teleportation, Heat Manipulation, Magic Nullification, Damage Boost vs Living Creatures via Mortalbane, Extreme Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Superior to mere mortal creatures such as a Phaethon) | Universe level+ (Though she is effectively the weakest Archdevil, Fierna is capable of controlling a Layer of Hell on her own) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Vastly superior to adventurers capable of dodging short range lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push over 4.7 metric tons) | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Universal+ Durability: Multi-Continent level | Universe level+ Stamina: Infinite, Outsiders possess no need for sleep or sustenance and can continue to function indefinitely | Infinite Range: Multiversal, comparable to Demons, whose visitation to a plane of existence can shunt it across the multiverse and into the Abyss Standard Equipment: Various magical protections and potions Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius, possibly Super Genius, vastly superior to the likes of an Elder Brain, who possesses all intellect of their multiverse-spanning, star-absorbing, space-faring civilization Weaknesses: None notable Key: Aspect | True Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Law Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Morality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Text Users Category:BFR Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Pain Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Madness Users Category:Disease Users Category:Fear Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Holy Users Category:Weather Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Telepaths Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Aura Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Acausal Characters